<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Call From Newt by beatricemartin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777792">A Call From Newt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin'>beatricemartin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depressed Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Newt Worried About Stiles, Newt Worried About Thomas, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Worried Newt (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When in class doing a presentation Stiles accidentally accepts a Skype from Newt. Now what Scott doesn't even now Stiles is bi let alone all the WICKED shit. And what happens when Newt mentions suicide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Call From Newt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CW: Anxiety, panic attacks, PTSD, depression, mental illness, suicide/self harm, mentions of past trauma</p><p>	   A Skype notification popped up as I plugged the HDMI cord into my laptop. ShuckingNewt212. Shit. Decline, decline, de-. My shaky hand hit accept and Newt’s face filled the laptop and projector screens. No, no, no. Scott doesn’t even know I’m bi, let alone all the WICKED shit.<br/>

   “Newt I gotta-”<br/>

   “No, this is important. That voicemail was...I know it’s been hard since the maze, but killing yourself-” I exited the call and plastered my face with a faux smile.<br/>

   “My presentation is on-”<br/>

   “-Mr. Stilinski, can I talk to you in the hall?” Coach said in an unheard-of serious tone. My head swum and lungs rejected each breath.<br/>

   “Stiles breath,” Scott said as he stood from his seat and approached me.<br/>

   No this isn’t happening. This is my secret they can’t-I turned and ran from the classroom.</p><p>A/N: Since I'm new to this (only my second story), I'd love any and all feedback. I posted this story on Wattpad and fanfic.net too. Thanks for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>